


Lost In Translation

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: In the blissful early mornings spent in each other's arms, Yuuri and Viktor have whispered many love words to each other before, but some of them are lost in translation.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 38





	Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this was an idea I had for a short one shot, it didn't take me long to write so I apologise if it seems rushed or anything, I hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful day! Xx

In the soft haze of the blissful, sleepy mornings spent together sprawled in bed, their limbs entangled and their bodies entwined, whispering words of love was nothing new to the recently married Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and his husband, Viktor. Sometimes, though, the gentle murmurs escaping from the Russian's mouth, despite sounding beautiful, and having their beauty enhanced by the tender light of dawn streaming through their wispy curtains, those words were incomprehensible, as far as Yuuri was concerned.

"Good morning, _oe solntse, moi mir, moi bog,_ " Viktor whispered one day, a few months into their marriage, cupping his husband's cheek in his hand and stroking his thumb across it. Yuuri melted into his touch, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling brightly. 

"That's so mesmerising, Viktor," Yuuri breathed, taking his lover's hands into his own, "but what does it mean?" Viktor answered by chuckling lightly. He'd forgotten that Yuuri's Russian wasn't exactly up to scratch. 

"I forgot that some words got lost in translation. I said, 'good morning, my sunshine, my world, my god.'" At this, Yuuri gasped, his eyes filled with dewy tears that sparkled like diamonds in the morning light. Viktor thumbed away his tears and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

"Vitya...you really mean that?" 

"Always." In response to this, Yuuri pulled his husband in for a slow, sensual kiss, spending their precious time together just savouring each other's presence and making the most of every second of it. 

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next time someone's words got lost in translation, it was Yuuri's, not Viktor's. It was about a month later, and they'd grown more and more comfortable with each other with each passing day, eternally grateful to have each other in their lives. 

"Good morning, w _atashi no hīrō, watashi no kyūseishu, soshite watashi ni ima made ni okotta naka de saikō no koto,"_ Yuuri murmured into Viktor's ear. Despite the fact that his Japanese was quite good, it was largely conversational and there were still words he did not understand. 

"Good morning to you too, _moya lyubov_ ," Viktor greeted him with a smile, icy blues eyes piercing dark brown ones. "What you said to me was lovely, but I'm afraid I have no idea what it was." Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the turning of the tables; usually he didn't understand Viktor, and not vice versa, so this was interesting, to say the least. 

"I told you, 'good morning, my hero, my saviour and the best thing that ever happened to me,'" Yuuri explained, watching Viktor's face light up in adoration. He pressed their foreheads together. Yuuri giggled and pulled him in for a kiss, ecstatic that this was his life now. 

"I love you, Yuuri," Viktor said breathlessly when they eventually broke apart.

"I love you too, Viktor," he replied, beaming.

Needless to say, both of them happier than they'd ever been before-and that, of course, was the most beautiful thing of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Moya lyubov-my love.
> 
> Sorry if any of these translations are incorrect, please do tell me if they are! Thankyou for taking the time for reading this, I genuinely hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a comment or some kudos if this made you smile or even laugh, stay safe and have a brilliant day! :)
> 
> L x


End file.
